heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.12 - Two Valkyrie Walk Into A Bar .... Part 1
At one of the local shelters a dark haired woman steps out with a few others in tow. As she steps out her voice can be clearly heard, as she speaks, "Really, I'm glad I could help. I plan on doing more, but this is a start, at least." That woman is Dani Moonstar, and as she holds the door for the two men that are with her, she'll motion towards a small mound of boxes that sits next to the entrance. The boxes are marked with marker to denote what they hold: Food, Clothes, Personal Sundries. "I'd also like to teach a class or two, if you would be open to it?" She states to the taller of the two gentlemen, "I'm thinking self-defense." The man nods, and offers a few more words to the Cherokee, before he offers his hand. Dani smiles and shakes the man's hand. "Thank you, that sounds wonderful. Let me help with the boxes." And one may wonder how one lone girl carted a dozen or so boxes to the doorstep of the shelter. Hidden high above everyone's head is Brightwind, as he lazily glides above the streets of Mutant Town. If you're trying to keep a flying horse out of sight, then leaving him in a holding pattern high in the sky isn't a /terrible/ idea. Who really looks up much, anyway? And if they do, who'd stare at a 'bird' long enough to judge just how big (and oddly-shaped) a bird Brightwind makes? Of course, that idea presupposes that there aren't any OTHER flying horses in the area, but what are the chances of that? This is why, high above, Brunnhilde the Valkyrie and her mount, Aragorn, have been becoming reacquainted with an old friend all the while that Dani Moonstar has been chatting to the two men, down below... As the two great winged beasts fly in formation, wings almost overlapping, Brunnhilde leans precariously out of her saddle to give Brightwind a firm affectionate pat on the neck. "You are a long way from the fields of Asgard, my friend." She tells him, ruffling Aragorn's mane as he snorts. "Peace, Aragorn, do not be jealous." She tells him fondly, before speaking again to Brightwind, as if he would actually answer her. "Where is your mistress? Below?" All of which is why, after a few minutes, there's a whoosh of air from behind Dani, and the sound of hooves on the street... Yes, Brightwind is definitely a long way from the fields of Asgard, and while he misses his homeland very much, he would miss his rider even more so. When Brunnhilde reaches out to give the winged stallion a pat, he can't help but turn his head to try and lip at her arm with affection. It's as if he wants to say 'good to see you too'. As for her next words, Brightwind tosses his head backwards, and offers a loud wicker, clearly agreeing with Brunnhilde. Dani is indeed below on the streets, among the mortals and mutated mortals. When Aragorn and his rider start to descend Brightwind watches them for a second or two, before lazily beginning to circle down towards the ground as well. Instead of landing upon the street, however, he lands upon of the many rooftops. Dani has impressed upon him that he typically needs to be unseen here in the city, and while he doesn't necessarily understand her reasoning, he abides by her wishes. As for the sound of hooves? Dani can't help but look momentarily taken aback, as she says, "Brightwind? What're you doing down here." It seems Brightwind was keeping his conversation quiet from Dani, as her expression now flows towards surprise. "You're definitely not Brightwind." She says to Aragorn, before her eyes flicker to his rider. Brunnhilde smiles as Brightwind returns her affection, and of course remains leaned out to give him an extra scratch when he reaches toward her. She nods in apparent satisfaction with his reply, such as it is, and she's not at all surprised to realise that he's following them as she guides Aragorn spiralling downwards. Her big winged horse is just as protective of her... though she could tell Brightwind that he needn't worry. There's a snort that doesn't sound like it comes from Brightwind in answer to Dani's question, and a thud of boots hitting the street as whoever was riding him alights. The intensely white horse reaches out his nose to snuffle a bit at Dani, his large eyes intelligent and completely without fear. Giving his wings a last stretch, he folds them back against his flanks, revealing his rider as she steps forward - and stops in some surprise. Although casually dressed, the blonde woman is clearly something out of the ordinary. Beyond tall, with piercing blue eyes - not to mention a sword jutting up above her shoulder - she carries herself with the confident air of a warrior. And the surprise in her eyes comes because she recognises Dani - not who she is, but WHAT she is. After studying her for a long moment, the tall woman sticks out her hand, saying simply, "Well met, sister." The men gathering the boxes up and transporting them into the shelter, pause, as they see the winged horse. While they see many of things here in Mutant Town, a winged horse is not necessarily something they see on a daily basis. "Woah." Says the more vocal of the men, as he stares at Aragorn and then his rider. "A pegasus." Dani, for her part, quickly gets her expression under control as she says towards the horse, "Why, hello there. You're definitely not Brightwind and a long way from home." The nose snuffle causes a grin to alight upon Dani's lips, as she dutifully pats the silken nose. "Pleased to meet you." When Aragorn allows his rider to finally be seen, Dani quickly gives her the once over, noting the sword, and the height and stature of the woman. "And you, as well. Brunnhilde, isn't it?" Asks Dani, as she grips the other woman's hand with a firm grip of her own. "I'm Dani." She says in the way of introductions, and a nod towards the rooftops where Brightwind stands she also adds, "That's Brightwind." Brunnhilde is belatedly reminded that her method of arrival can, more often than not, raise eyebrows on Midgard. As she casts her gaze across the two men who witnessed her arrival, though, she's pleased to see them taking her appearance in their stride. She even offers them a brisk nod of acknowledgement before greeting Dani. Brunnhilde smiles as the shorter woman clasps her hand with a strong grip, and her look of surprise returns as Dani apparently recognises her. She's not conceited enough to imagine that she has such fame on Midgard. "It is, though it interests me how you would know." Her curiosity is clear and unfeigned, though she reins it in. "I am pleased to meet you, Dani. And Brightwind I have already met." She looks around toward the rooftop, her smile broadening. "I did not think he would allow me to meet you alone." She says, returning her gaze to the other woman. "I suspect the tale of your meeting is one that bears the telling." As Aragorn tosses his head impatiently beside her, the Valkyrie's smile becomes a grin. "We are getting to you, my friend." She tells him. "This is Aragorn, who seems to have taken a liking to you already." After a moment or two of staring (and not just at the winged horse) the two men finally start to push the rest of the boxes into the shelter. A lopsided smile is given now, as Dani apparently has the advantage in the naming department, and soon enough that smile turns to a grin as she explains, "We have a mutual friend. Or rather, a friend of mineand more of an acquaintance for you. His name is Doug Ramsey. He mentioned he had met you recently." Aragorn's impatience is amusing to Dani, as she gives her head a little shake. Most likely Brightwind has done much the same thing in his time with Dani. "It's good to meet you as well, Aragorn. I'm sure Brightwind is happy to see another friendly face around here. It's not often he runs into known friends." Focusing back upon Brunnhilde, Dani nods, her expression turning perhaps a little more sober, "Yes, it was definitely an interesting meeting between us. I'm sure it's just about as interesting as to why you're here on Earth, or rather, Midgard. I don't often run into any of my 'sisters' here." Never let it be said that Brunnhilde is slow on the uptake. When a mutual friend is mentioned, her eyes gleam with curiosity, brows lowering in thought. The name means nothing to her, so she holds out a hand horizontally at exactly Doug's height. "A young man. This tall. Light hair. And..." Brunnhilde hesitates, but Dani must already know. It would be impossible for her not to. "...death has given him up." She suddenly grins, and nots triumphantly. "Doug Ramsey. Thank you. He would not give me his name. I think he feared that I would scoop him up and carry him to Valhalla on the spot!" She chuckles a bit to herself, shaking her head, before her eyes meet Dani's again. "I would not do so." She says in a more serious tone, that sounds much like a promise. The serious moment is broken as Aragorn accepts Dani's greeting with dignity, and reaches forward to nudge her with his nose. "Aragorn is one such. And I would hope to be as well." Taking note of the shift in Dani's expression, Brunnhilde nods slowly. "It seems we both have questions for which there are no short answers." Brunnhilde pauses, then offers, "Take mead with me." A slightly rueful look touches her expression when she hears herself say those words. "Or perhaps... tea. It would be be good to talk." "Yes, that's Doug." States Dani with a smile, "And yes, death has definitely given up on him." And finally, Dani adds a little impishly as she leans a bit closer to Brun, "I'm pretty sure he's afraid of you." "But yes, that's our Douglas." A fond smile graces her lips now, before she's nodding with the idea of tea, "I would like that. In fact, I know a little place not too far from here. I can't say they serve the four-footed, but they definitely serve the two-footed. If Aragorn would like to wait with Brightwind, I can show you where it is." "My treat, as well." Dani finishes with, as she gives the men of the shelter one last wave, before she motions for Brunnhilde to follow her. Their path will take a circular route to a small cafe, where the booths are high for some privacy, and the menu listing an ecletic mix of food. .... End Part 1 .... Category:Log